The Unity of Ability chapter 1
by ESH1608
Summary: kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa
1. Chapter 1

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Choi Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin as Changmin

park jungsoo as Teuki or lee teuk

Other cast : BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : _All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story._

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

**The unity Of Ability chapter 1**

"Kyuhyun!" teriak salah satu teman asramaku dan juga teman satu kelasku

"hmmm" kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah tanpa memperdulikan changmin

Kyuhyun memang belum lama mengenalnya. Baru 1 tahun, ya.. baru satu tahun ini kyuhyun berada dilingkungan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti dan baru satu tahun ini dia bertemu dengan ratusan orang tidak normal sepertinya. Tapi dia tidak gila, dia hanya ditempatkan ditempat yang ternyata penuh dengan hal yang banyak tidak orang biasa mengerti. Setelah orang tuanya merelakan kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh mereka ketempat itu, kyuhyun mulai sadar bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa, spesial dan berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Tapi juga bukan tempat seperti surga yang isinya penuh dengan malaikat. Tetapi jika dipikir lagi sepertinya tidak, sebab disini hanyalah sebuah tempat yang jauh dari manapun seperti desa kecil didaerah yang terisolasi.

Disini terdapat sekolah, ada juga tempat tinggal yang salah satunya berupa asrama tempat kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan ratusan orang yang usianya tidak jauh darinya, ada pertokoan kecil yang berderet tidak jauh dari sekolahya. Yang membuat tempat ini berbeda adalah _orang-orangnya_. Sebab merekalah yang membuat tempat itu menjadi istimewa. Tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak melakukan yang orang biasa lakukan, kemampuannya hanyalah sebuah kelebihan yang kelak akan sangat berguna dikemudian hari. Nama tempat ini adalah_ Sunmoon Village._

changza mulai mengejar " Ya! Tunggu aku!" akhirnya dia dapat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kyuhyun , masih dapat terdengar nafas yang cepat dan tidak beraturan akibat berlari tadi. Ia menghebuskan nafas kuat

" kubilangkan tadi tunggu aku, kenapa begitu tidak peduli dengan ku?"

"hmmm" kyuhyun hanya bergumam lagi, matanya masih menatap jalan

Changmin adalah teman terdekatnya. Mereka sama-sama dibawa secara paksa –mungkin lebih tepatnya diculik- ketempat yang bernama sunmoon village ini dengan waktu yang bertepatan satu sama lain. Changmin juga merupakan teman pertama yang dimilikinya selama ditempat itu. Dia adalah seorang _teleportation. _percaya atau tidak kyuhyun juga terkejut dengan kemampuannya, walaupun pada saat itu dia melihat puluhan mungkin ratusan orang memiliki kemampuan unik diluar nalar manusia. Tapi changmin menunjukannya secara langsung didepan matanya bagaimana ia dapat berpindah dari bawah pohon lalu mungkin sekitar 2 detik kemudian dia ada tepat disamping kyuhyun dan duduk di dahan pohon yang sama dengannya. Pohon yang kini menjadi pelarian mereka ketika mereka kedapatan tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran ataupun latihan yang berujung pada hukuman dan harus menelan pahit fakta bahwa mereka harus keluar ruangan dan tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Pohon persahabatan yang terletak di belakang sekolah begitulah changmin menyebutnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar didepan bangunan dimana bangunan yang konon menurut sebagian besar senior baik dari sekolahnya atau sekolah para manusia biasa menyebutnya sebagai salah satu tempat yang paling berkesan dan dikenang sepanjang mereka hidup. Changmin yang melihat kyuhyun berhenti, ikut-ikut berhenti lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada tulisan diatas gerbangnya yang bertuliskan "ABILITY ACADEMY" disusul dengan tulisan lebih kecil dibawahnya "the unity of ability".

Ya.. itulah sekolahnya juga sekolah bagi ratusan anak sepertinya. Menurut kyuhyun saat pertama kali ia melihat tulisan itu sungguhlah konyol, tetapi setelah beberapa saat ia sekolah disini, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat pemikiran sebelumnya dan harus menerima satu fakta yang tidak terbantahkan bahwa nama itu cocok dengan kenyataanya. Tapi ini bukanlah sekolah seperti yang ada di film harry potter yang menggunakan magic, ini sekolah dengan anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan dimana kemampuan itu berasal dari energi didalam tubuhnya. Menyatu dengan emosi, perasaan dan pikiran mereka. Banyak orang yang disini yang menyadari bahwa ternyata dirinya berbeda namun banyak pula yang dirinya tidak sadar bahwa mereka berbeda seperti kyuhyun enam bulan yang lalu.

Kyuhyun dan changmin mulai memasuki kelas yang selalu sepi ketika mereka datang, kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela sedangkan changmin duduk didepannya. Mereka selalu mencetak rekor untuk kategori murid yang selalu datang awal, saat murid yang lain mungkin sedang sarapan atau bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah. Mungkin sebutan kuncen kelas yang mereka lekatkan pada kyuhyun dan changmin cocok adanya.

Changmin harus meghela napas berat ketika kenyataan ini benar adanya, " tuh kan sudah kubilang kita terlalu cepat datang kesekolah. Memang kau tidak risih panggilan kuncen kelas itu terus melekat pada kita?"

" kapan kau bilang seperti itu? memang kenapa dengan panggilan itu? aku baik-baik saja. Jika kamu memang merasa risih, berhenti berangkat kesekolah denganku"

Changmin hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala. Perlahan satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya memasuki kelas yang hanya berjumlah 30 orang itu. Secara normal kyuzo saat ini dikelas 2 senior high school. Tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku untuk sekolah ini. Tingkatan di sekolah ini terdiri dari _beginner power class, middle power class, advanced power class dan super power class_. Sekarang kyuhyun terdapat pada tingkatan _middle power class_ sebelum 6 bulan yang lalu ia terdampar di tahapan dan tingkat yang paling rendah yaitu _beginner power class_ sedangkan sahabatnya sudah terlebih dahulu duduk nyaman di tingkat _middle power class_.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata kyuhyun dapat mencapai posisinya yang sekarang dengan cepat. Pelajaran yang ada disekolah ini juga sebenarnya tidak banyak berbeda dengan sekolah biasa, ada matematika yang selalu buat pusing kepala, ada materi tentang kebangsaan yang menjenuhkan atau sejarah yang membuat mata selalu ingin tertutup dan pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya. Hanya yang berbeda adalah ada materi yang tidak akan pernah mungkin diajarkan pada sekolah biasa yaitu seperti mengendalikan emosi, perasaan dan pikiran , atau menyalurkan energi pada setiap kekuatan yang unik yang dimiliki para abiliter (orang yang yang memiliki kekuatan) maupun membuat pertahanan diri. Ditingkatan yang paling rendah, para abiliter di _beginner class_ diajarkan menemukan kemampuannya, semakin tinggi tingkatannya semakin sulit dan kompleks yang dipelajarinya. Bahkan yang super power –orang yang melatih kami- juga tetap harus belajar dan berlatih.

"persiapkan diri kalian untuk minggu depan! Mulai latih dan kontrol emosi serta energi kalian. Karena minggu depan kita akan berlatih di underground. " senior teuki menutup kelas sore ini. ia membereskan peralatan dan buku yang ia pakai untuk peragaan dikelasnya tadi. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan tepat ditengah pintu itu ia berbalik kini menghadapkan dirinya kehadapan junior nya yang sedang membereskan buku. Memberi tanda tanya besar.

" ah satu lagi, kalian akan bertemu dan dilatih oleh anggota super power."

Entah senang, gugup, sedih atau bagaimana tepatnya untuk melukiskan perasaan anak-anak saat ini setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. semua ini karena rumor yang berkembang di sekolah itu melalui para senior yang telah mengalaminya mengenai akhir dari setiap latihan yang kadang berujung bahagia ataupun berujung duka. Senior Teuki hanya tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kelas. Anak-anak mulai keluar kelas menyisakan kyuhyun dan changmin yang selalu menjadi murid terakhir yang keluar dari kelas itu. Ketika mereka tepat berada didepan pintu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik dan memegang erat pergelangan kyuhyun hingga ia terlonjak kaget.

"Pulanglah dengan ku"

TBC

welcome to my fanfic. aku masih baru disini... berharap teman-teman yang sudah biasa berada di can help me.. :)

fanfic pertama bergenre fantasy.. cerita khayalan author yang mulai masuk ke tingkat diluar batas.. terima kasih yang sudah mengunjungi dan bersedia membaca.

ini chapter 1 sebagai prolog..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Choi Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin as Changmin

park jungsoo as Teuki or lee teuk

Other cast : BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : _All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story._

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

**The unity oh ability chapter 2**

"pulanglah dengan ku"

Teuki sunbaenim menarik tangannya cukup erat hingga kulit di pergelangan tangannya cukup memerah dan menyisakan nyeri. Ini bukan kali pertama teuki sunbaenim melakukannya. Kyuhyun tidak menatap sama sekali orang yang menariknya, pandangannya masih tertuju pada pergelangan tangannya yang masih dipegang erat, tapi tak lama kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi tertuju pada changmin yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Pandangannya yang menyiratkan sebuah permohonan pertolongan. Namun changmin tidak memperdulikan hal itu. baginya yang terbaik sekarang adalah pergi dan meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan teuki sunbaenim secepatnya agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

" aku tidak mau"

" untuk kali ini, aku mohon" masih tetap memegang erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

" shireo, sakit lepaskan!"

" ah, mian.. " setelah peringatan itu teuki melepaskan pergelangan tangan kanan kyuhyun dan dengan cepat merubah posisinya jadi menghadap kyuhyun. " untuk hari ini, ikutlah dengan hyung. hyung mohon kyuhyun"

" untuk apa?"

" untuk memberi tahu dimana aku tinggal dan bagaimana aku hidup "

" aku rasa hidupmu baik-baik saja dan aku tidak penasaran dengan tempat dimana anggota super power tinggal" kyuhyun baru saja hendak meninggalkannya lalu teuki dengan cepat memegang bahu kyuhyun.

" aku mohon kyuhyun, sebegitu bencinyakah kamu sama kakak mu sendiri?"

" kakak? Siapa? Aku sudah lama tidak memiliki kakak. Dia sudah menghilang dan tak pernah kembali"

" kita selesaikan ini di tempat tinggal ku."

Untuk kali ini, kyuhyun kalah dengan egonya. Ia cukup penasaran dengan tempat tinggal dan hidup seorang teuki, anggota super power yang menurut takdirnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. ia berjalan dibelakangnya terus mengikuti teuki tanpa ingin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan orang yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Pandangannya masih menunduk, memperhatikan setiap detail jalan aspal yang dilaluinya hingga ia mendongak dan merasa aneh. Kyuhyun berhenti, teuki yang sadar akan hal itu juga menghentikan langkahnya.

" kenapa berhenti?"

"hahaha, konyol.. jadi selama ini kau tinggal diasrama kita bersama yang lain?"

"tidak, aku tidak tinggal di asrama kalian, aku tinggal diasrama di belakang asrama kalian"

"konyol, kamu pikir aku buta. Dibelakang asrama tidak ada tempat tinggal. Hanya ada sebuah gudang kosong. Apa kamu tinggal disana?" melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti teuki.

"ya, tapi bukan di gudang itu. tapi letaknya ada di gudang itu"

" kamu buat aku sakit kepala"

" hahaha, kamu tidak berubah kyunie"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal "cihh, jangan pernah panggil nama itu. nama yang menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan bangunan yang berupa gudang kosong tersebut, kyuhyun masih menatap bingung , karena sepenglihatannya itu hanyalah tempat tinggal yang 100% tikus-tikus besar bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran.

" karena kamu bukan orang yang bertempat tinggal disini, maka kamu tidak bisa melihat bangunan ini. tapi kemarikan tanganmu. "

Teuki menggandeng tangannya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia tempelkan pada suatu dinding transparan yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah berada didepan bangunan modern 12 lantai yang sama sekali tidak ia percayai keberadaannya. Matanya membuka menutup lalu mengerjapkan dengan cepat.

" kau suka tempat ini? tapi maaf kyunie tempat ini tidak bisa kau jelajahi seperti waktu dulu."

Teuki menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang tubuh kyuhyun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi kyuhyun sekejap kemudian kyuhyun tertidur. Teuki memegangnya dan mengambil posisi menggendong kyuhyun di punggungnya. Ia masuk elevator dan tangannya ia letakkan disebuah layar kotak kecil seukuran telapak tangan, lalu layar kecil tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan mulai menscan tangannya. Elevator itu bergerak menuju tempat tinggalnya di lantai 8. Setelah sampai didepan pintu tempat tinggalnya ia meletakkan lagi telapak tangannya di layar kecil samping pintu, pintu itu terbuka. Ia menidurkan kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya, membuka sepatu lalu menyelimutinya. Teuki memandang wajah kyuhyun dengan lekat, perlahan ia duduk disisi tempat tidurnya, mengelus rambut adiknya dan berbicara pelan setengah berbisik.

"kau sudah besar, aku tidak menyangka kau setampan ini. maaf untuk meninggalkanmu, kyu!"

***The Unity Of Ability***

"enghh..." kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu memejamkannya lagi, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya putih yang menurutnya terlalu terang. Ia mengamati sekeliling yang semuanya didominasi dengan warna putih. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya membulat besar. Ia bangkit lalu menyederkan punggungnya pada ranjang putih dengan strip hitam di sudut-sudutnya.

" dimana? Ini dimana?" batinnya

" oh, kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu. Bagaimana tidurmu?

"sunbaenim? Ini..."

"ia, ini tempat tinggalku. Kyunie kita hanya berdua panggil aku hyung. enam tahun apakah terlalu lama sampai kau melupakan cara memanggilku?"

Ahh, percakapan yang paling dibenci seumur hidup kyuhyun akhirnya memang tidak dapat dihindari. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari percakapan yang pasti akan membangkitkan luka lamanya.

" tidak sunbaenim, itu tidak terlalu lama. Hanya saja aku sudah tidak ingat apakah aku punya kakak atau tidak. Yang terakhir yang aku ingat ia pergi, berjanji padaku untuk kembali. Menyuruhku menunggunya di rumah pohon. Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali. Sunbae, apakah aku bisa pulang? Ini bukan tempat tinggalku."

"kyu..."

Kyuhyun berdiri merapihkan seragam sekolahnya, ia memandang sekeliling tapi sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa menemukan pintu bahkan jendela sekalipun.

"bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari tempat yang seperti penjara ini? sunbae, apakah kau menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk menutup pikiranku tadi. Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa ingat bagaimana aku bisa berada ditempat ini."

"kyu.. hyung mohon!"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengelilingi tempat yang masih terasa asing untuknya. Kakinya terus melangkah ke tempat yang ia ketahui pasti tempat dimana lee teuk menyimpan baju dan sepatunya karena ia bisa melihat begitu banyak baju yang digantung, ada lemari dan 1 set rak sepatu. Lee teuk hanya duduk di sofa depan tempat tidurnya, mengamati apa yang dilakukannya adiknya tersebut"

"oh jadi begini tempat tinggal anggota super power? Hemm, tidak buruk"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dress room tersebut, lalu beralih pada ruangan di sebelahnya. Namun ruangan itu tertutup, rasa penasarannya muncul. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengabaikan ruangan tersebut. tapi entah mengapa ia sangat penasaran dengan tempat tersebut.

"ini tempat apa?"

"bukalah!"

dengan perlahan kyuhyun membuka ruangan tersebut, lalu sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin bercucuran ia ingin lekas pergi dari tempat itu namun kakinya seperti masuk kedalam semen dan mengeras saat itu juga. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangan pribadi lee teuk.

Namun bukan itu membuat dirinya begitu tegang, melainkan benda yang ada dihadapannya menempel didinding ruangan tersebut. benda itu adalah foto keluarga, foto ayah dan ibu kandungnya bersama lee teuk yang pada saat itu berumur 7 tahun juga bersama dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan mereka melakukan foto keluarga itu, mungkin karena pada saat itu kyuhyun masih sangat kecil. Matanya perih, ia ingin menangis. Seakan sadar dan bisa membaca pikiran kyuhyun, lee teuk mendekati kyuhyun dan merangkulnya.

" menangislah. Keluarkan apa yang kau pendam selama ini."

Lee teuk tahu bagaimana sulitnya hidup mereka berdua terutama kyuhyun. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung semua beban hidup terlebih lagi pada saat ia pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun 6 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun ingin menangis tapi air matanya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar yang ada hanyalah rasa sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Kyuhyun mungkin lupa bagaimana caranya menangis setelah kejadian itu.

"jangan ditahan kyu. Menangislah yang kuat. Keluarkan! Jangan membuat hyung semakin berdosa"

Kyuhyun mulai menangis, awalnya hanya isakan pelan namun lama kelamaan isakan pelan tersebut semakin keras , kyuhyun juga mulai memukul-mukul bahu lee teuk.

"hyung.. hiks. hyu..ng"

Lee teuk mendekap kyuhyun dengan erat, seakan ia tidak akan melepaskan adiknya lagi apapun yang terjadi.

"menangislah, pukulah aku. Maafkan hyung kyu"

Kyuhyun berhenti memukul, ia malah memeluk lee teuk dengan kuat

"hyu..ng.. eomma..eom..ma.. ap.. hiks..hiks pa.. appa.."

"sssstt.. kenapa memanggil mereka? Mereka sudah tenang disana. Ada hyung disini kyunnie."

Setelah sedikit tenang, lee teuk melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata disudut mata adiknya.

"sudah merasa baikan?"

"hemm.." kyuhyun kembali memeluk kakanya lalu bergumam pelan "aku masih marah pada hyung . aku tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkan hyung"

"eo? Ya hyung tahu" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan rambut kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Bentuknya seperti sebuah monitor komputer namun transparan mengeluarkan cahaya biru dengan gambar logo ability academy. Ia mendekati benda tersebut mencoba menyentuhnya namun benda itu tidak dapat di sentuh.

"hyung apakah aku bisa bermain game menggunakan ini?" matanya berbinar

"tidak.." matanya redup kembali

"tapi bisa untuk mengamati seseorang."

Kyuhyun berjalan berputar-putar mengitari benda tersebut. ia penasaran dengan cara bekerjanya benda itu. "seseorang ? apakah bisa mengamati anggota super power juga?"

"ya .. untuk sebagian orang"

"lalu siapa yang hyung amati?"

"kamu.."

"aku?"

"hemp, mau lihat?" kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat

_**Welcome super power abiliter. Please confirm the password**_

"Happy K.L" lee teuk mengucapkan kata sandi tersebut,

_**Password Accepted**_

lalu ia mengucapkan lagi kata sandi yang lain "Kyuhyun's profile, middle power class"

kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, ia baru tahu kalau ternyata semua tempat di sunmoon village dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang canggih. Bahkan ia bisa melihat wajahnya terpampang lebar dilayar tersebut padahal dirinya sedang berada ditempat lee teuk yang sudah seperti penjara itu.

" aku hanya bisa mengamatimu. Anggota super power hanya boleh mengamati satu orang saja."

Alat ini juga menjadi salah satu sumber komunikasi dan informasi kita. Kekuatan _Mind controlling _mu tidak akan bisa kamu gunakan kecuali kamu anggota super power atau patron yang dipasang dibangunan ini dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

"kyu, kita dilahirkan istimewa mewakili suatu alasan. Suatu yang besar akan terjadi nanti dan kita harus sudah siap ketika itu terjadi"

TBC

Waaaww.. terima kasih.. aku kira fanfic ini hanya akan berhenti di chapter 1 (sebenarnya ada atau tidak ada yang baca dan review, aku bakal update chapter 2 nya.. hehehe)

yang mengharapkan kyumin, mereka bakal ada ko.. tapi masih rahasia mereka akan hadir sebagai _pairing _atau tidak.

aku udah ngebayangin ada romancenya juga, tapi mungkin di chapter belasan.. #kalo aku masih sanggup ngebayangin dan ga males ngetik

untuk awal-awal, aku pengen memperkenalkan yang menjadi cast dulu jadi untuk yang penasaran konfliknya bakal kaya gimana. harap bersabar! tetap semangat!


End file.
